For a variety of reasons some men are totally or partially affected by impotence. Impotence is where a man is unable to achieve a penile erection. These causes or factors have been associated with blood flow to the penis and are widely studied and are under continued examination. These causes are due to a wide variety of factors, including both physical (medical) and mental (psychological) reasons. Due to the status of health of men today who suffer from diabetes, high blood pressure and other problems, there is a tendency for men to suffer from impotence. Impotence is the inability for some men to be able to have a natural penile erection. Millions of men suffer from this condition. To help solve this condition men resort to taking pills such as Cialis, or Viagra in order to achieve a physical erection. The problem is that only a many men can not achieve an erection using these drugs or are healthy enough to use these drugs. The vast majority of men cannot afford the large expense associated with purchasing these very expensive pills. There is a need for something simple and cost effective that will fit on a wide variety of different sizes of male penises so they can perform intercourse even while suffering with impotence. Even though a man suffers with impotency, this does not mean that he does not feel sensation in his penis or have the ability to achieve orgasm. Even suffering from impotence, the man can still have the feelings and sensations associated with sexual intercourse.
In many cases the causes associated with impotence may leave the male either partially or fully impotent. The results cause the male to achieve a partial erection but unable to achieve enough stiffness to be able to have intercourse. Sometimes the penis is unable for the vessels to be engorged at all leaving the penis in a limp state continually. During intercourse the sexual partner is left unsatisfied and the male is unable to keep the penis erect or achieve satisfaction. A wide variety of products, have been developed to help assist the impotent male to maintain an erection, both chemical and physical. Some have committed to surgical implants, which when finished can simulate a penis to become erect. Some have external aids that when applied or installed serve to simulate a penis to become erect. In this case we are considering the external type of aid to the impotent man. This relates to the prosthesis that is described herein and applies to the impotent man.